


“Im trapped in an ATM vestibule”

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [21]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, M/M, References to Friends (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: A power outage locks two strangers (Marvin and Whizzer) in an ATM vestibule





	“Im trapped in an ATM vestibule”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2 (Have y’all seen that episode of friends where Chandler gets trapped in an ATM vestibule with a Victoria secret model. But with Marvin and Whizzer (Whizzer wouldn’t be a model in this one)) as suggested by RoofingDoggo

Marvin always prepared. He always made sure everything was planned and predictable. Which was why he in an ATM vestibule long after dark.

 

Ever since Trina got a call from the bank explaining how she could track all of Marvin’s credit card purchase online, he became even more cautious. Now, he always made sure he had cash on him because he figured seeing purchases to a gay bar every time Marvin was “working late” would start to make Trina suspicious.

  
  


The room was small and the walls were lined with ATMs making it seem even more cramped. There was another man standing at a different machine who Marvin had hardly noticed. He was just swinging by to grab a few extra dollars before he headed to bar, so he wanted to make the visit as swift as possible. He typed in his code and write before he pressed enter, the lights flickered out and the machine powered down. 

 

Marvin pushes on the door, it didn’t budge. He realized that the sign said pull, still no luck.  _ Shit _ . It was pitch black. He could barely see the city through the night sky, an Erie contrast from the normal blinding lights of the buildings and cars. Fortunately, an emergency light turned on and flickered pathetically above their heads. He let out a small sigh of relief and finally acknowledged the others man, who looked just as confused as he did. 

 

The man was tall,  _ very  _ tall, with a rich shirt and soft hair, and Marvin was almost thankful for the power outage. “Weird.” Was all the man said about the darkness. “So the door is-l

 

“Yeah,” Marvin replied awkwardly. “I guess we’re stuck.” He tried to add a small laugh at the end but it only seemed like nervous energy. The tall man nodded and pulled out his phone.

 

“No service.” He said, defeatedly putting his phone back in his pocket. He sat down and rested his back against the walls. He looked at Marvin who was standing uncomfortably a few feet away. “Would you like to sit?” He said with a tone that Marvin could only describe as condescending.

 

“Oh, uh yeah.” He sputtered out and sat crisscross (something he hadn’t done since bird grade) next to Whizzer, who already pulled out his phone again. Marvin took advantage of the man’s distraction, using that time to examine home more closely. The thin fabric shirt did not leave much up to the imagination. How it stretched across his chest and was tight at his arms and-

 

“You’re not very discreet, are you?”

 

Marvin snapped out of his little daze. “What?”

 

“Usually guys are a little more likely more secretive when checking me out.” He said and cocked an eyebrow. “But you seem to be pretty bold.”

 

Marvin wanted to shrink into the wind at this point, but there was no escape. His only way to counteract the stranger's pushiness was to push back. “That’s awfully cocky of you to assume that.” He hissed. The man smirked.

 

“I’m Whizzer, Whizzer Brown.”

 

“Really?” Whizzer rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yes, really.” He said flatly.

 

“Marvin.”

 

“Well, Marvin.” Whizzer cooed. “I bet your wife and kid are worried about you, with the power outage and all.”

 

“How did you guess?”

 

“Ring.” He said, gesturing to Marvin’s left hand. “And you have that stressed out dad vibe. Not that you aren’t attractive, because you are kind of cute. You could be more so if you did something about that outfit.” He tugged on Marvin’s tie which made his heart skip a beat.

 

“And you said I was bold.”

 

“I never said I wasn’t.”

 

“Checkmate,” Marvin said and smiled slightly. The confidence he had managed to build up quickly faded when Whizzer leaned closer to him, his face only a few inches from Marvin’s. He placed a hand on Marvin’s thigh to steady himself and closed the gap. The kiss was surprising, but not unwanted. It was rough and filthy and it was everything Marvin had gone out to find tonight.

 

Much to his dismay, the lights suddenly turned back on and the jarring sound of half-a-dozen ATMs powering back on snapped them out of their actions. “Well, I should get going.” He said, standing up. “See you around,  _ Marvin” _ the way he said his name sent chills down Marvin’s spine. 

 

The likelihood of seeing Whizzer again in the bustling city was slim, but god, he hoped he would.


End file.
